Red Sky, A Sequel
by loveless0is0my0name
Summary: This is the sequel to Just Like A Pill with Naruto and Sasuke again. Song: Red Sky by Thrice. Has little WARNINGS.


Hello again and like I promised I finished the sequel! Yay, joy for me!

Although the way this fic went was not what I had planned. If you read at the bottom I'll tell you about it cause I don't want to ruin it for you.

Song is "Red Sky" by Thrice.

**Warning:** suicide as usual but no drugs this time!

**Disclaimer:**yea I still don't own Naruto or Sasuke

Guess what?! I had help on this fic too! The first part of this goes to Sky-eyed Kitsune. They both helped me tremendously, so they get credit for the first part of this fic. Thanks you two!!

Key;

'thoughts'

_song_

_**"Naruto's voice"**_

First part is Sasuke's POV of what happened in the first oneshot. Enjoy!

* * *

There was something wrong.

Why couldn't I get the door open?

Why?!

I was panicking. What was wrong? Just open the fucking door!

It's so hard to breathe.

My body is numb, I can't feel the door when I pound on it. I pound even harder.

The door turns to glass, his broken body on the floor in front of me. His skin so pale, you can see blue veins mapped underneath.

'That's not normal.'

Oh god…

I press my whole body up against the door. It doesn't budge. Nothing moves! It doesn't break. I need to get to him!

I slam, pound, hit, kick, anything to get through the door. A crack formed in the glass.

'Naruto.'

With a chakra enforced punch, the door shatters.

I run to him and fall at his side, my face paled in horror.

"Naruto?!"

He's so dull, like life left him behind in the cold dark. What could have done this?!

'What was wrong? Just tell me, Naruto. I'll fix it, I promise.' "JUST TELL ME PLEASE!"

It's like my voice isn't there, like my voice can't reach him. I'm yelling at the top of my lungs! Why can't he hear me?!

Water droplets are falling on his cheek. 'What? Water? Stop, it's not helping him. STO-' My hand flew to my face, touching my cheek.

It's wet, I'm crying...

His body convulsed in my arms. His hands clawing at his skin.

"Naruto…" Stop.

Before I could pull his hands away from his fragile form he rolled out of my grasp, lying on the cold tiles staring at something only he can see.

"Naruto?"

'Naruto, stop. Come back to me, Naruto!'

I can't speak. I can only say his name. My hands reach for him, but every time they're pushed weakly away.

The tears are falling faster.

Realization kicks in.

'I can't do anything to save him…'

'I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!'

Fear washes over in tidal waves, each one stronger than the last.

'Naruto. Naruto. Naruto…'

A strip of paper, thrown into my vision, snapped me out my panicked state. Looking down at my lap where it landed, sickness engulfed me.

'It's all my fault.'

I screamed his name over and over like a chant.

--A Year Later--

The ocean, …Naruto always loved the ocean. Black onyx eyes scanned the beach letting memories play in his mind, each leading to the next.

It had been a year after Naruto died… today was the anniversary.

Dull and lifeless, the dark haired raven stared out into the ocean from his perch on the cliff.

_I know what lies beneath,_

Dim eyes gazed into the hypnotic waves of water.

_I've seen the flash of teeth_

His smile, with those carnal fanged teeth and all.

'So beautiful.'

_conspiring with the reef to sink our ship_

The water seemed to turn dark, like deep blue smoke was trying to reach him.

_the wind's a cheating wife,_

Oh god, how he'd hurt him.

The pictures flashed through his mind, taunting the pale figure with heartache.

_her tongue a thirsty knife  
_

His knuckles turned white with his clutching grip, dirt finding purchase under his nails.

_and she could take your life with one good kiss_

'Naruto.'

He remembered every sinful, lust filled touch they had together…

and it burned.

Can you see the sky turn red

Sharingan activated, his mind played the scenes over and over.

_as morning's light breaks over me_

Kiss after kiss. Thrust after thrust.

_Know tonight we'll make our bed_

Scream of pleasure after scream of pleasure.

And Naruto was there begging him to follow,

_at the bottom of the sea_

and he did, falling into the ocean.

I know the ocean speaks,

His beautiful blonde's whispers beckoned in his ears while water flowed around him, engulfing him.

_I've heard her call to me  
_

Pictures and giggles and skin fading in and out of contact.

_and smiling in my dreams she whispers this  
_

**"_Sasuke…"_**

_Can you see the sky turn red_

As vivid as life he could feel, touch, see his golden angel as if he were there with him.

_as morning's light breaks over me_

Breath taken away at the thought, tears melded with ocean.

_Know tonight we'll make our bed  
_

'God Naruto… I'm so sorry.'

Heartache and despair filled him.

_at the bottom of the sea_

Sorrow and yet love. 'I love you.'

_Look and see the sky turn red_

His last breath of declaration to his love whom he destroyed and his lungs filled of salty water.

_Like blood it covers over me_

Tears of blood leaked from his eyes, nose and, mouth from the pressure of the crushing sea.

_and soon the sea shall give up her dead_

Vision wavering, blurring of golds and sky bright blues.

_We'll raise an empire from the bottom of the sea_

His pale hand encased a tan thin one.

_Can you see the sky turn red_

Warmth and light flooded him, blinding him.

_Can you see the sky turn red_

Rose smooth lips crashed down on soft pastel ones.

_Can you see the sky turn red_

**"_Sasuke… I forgive you."_**

* * *

Yea… okay!

If you even actually read this…

This is not what I had originally planned. I planned it out in my mind that Sasuke was gonna' die alone, heartbroken and pain filled alone… but no. I wasn't thinking clearly and just wrote, this is what happens when I'm tired and writing about love crap… although I've gotta' say I like this one better than the first.

Please give me your opinion and review! Reviews are much appreciated!

_**- - - loveless**_


End file.
